How to love
by xtakeAcookie
Summary: The question that is everyone's mind. How to love? Is this real love ?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction story. I'll be waiting for your reviews.

* * *

><p>"Kaitlyn ! Woke up, dear ! " Kaitlyn's mom said, standing in front of her with her both arms crossed. "It's your first day as a WWE Diva, you've been talking about it all the week, and now you are not going anymore?" she said smiling.<p>

"Oh My God!" Kaitlyn said looking at the clock. It was 9am, very late for a diva to wake up.

"I prepaired your clothes, go and take a shower." her mom said smiling.

"Thank you, mom" Kaitlyn said kissing her mom's cheek.

She was so greatful for having her. Even her dad left them alone, she was happy. She was living with her mom since she was sixteen and honestly, it was easier for her. Now she is a "big girl" but.. she didn't changed. You can say that by looking in her eyes. She still had that child-ish and crazy smile and her dyed blonde hair says all about her. She didn't cared about nothing in her life, but now she was making a dream come true.

* * *

><p>"So this is the storyline, Kaitlyn.." Vickie said. "I'm really glad that we'll work together. I'm really proud that my rookie won NXT and now I wanna see her in action." she slightly smiled.<p>

"I'm really honoured to work with I'm happy to be here. Summerslam... " she said in a deep sigh getting up from her chair. "I can go for a walk?" Kaitlyn asked Vickie politely.

"Go ahead ! But don't forget that Dolph's match is next and you have to be there." Vickie said with a serious tone.

Kaitlyn she started walking trough the hallaway. It was so beautiful. Finally, she got here. She couldn't believe that WWE actually had time to build her such an awesome storyline. She stopped and looked at some promotional posters... She saw John Cena, Randy Orton and all the big stars. Meanwhile she was studying the posters she heard some voices.

"Maria, I understand your concern and your point of view but I really have to get ready too. Please understand me." CM Punk said to his girlfriend.

"Phil... You don't get it, right? In a relationship are two persons. It's not all about you here ! " she said leaving mad and slamming the door behind her.

He wanted to go after her but he only sighed deeply. He loved her. They were together since 2008. But in the last time they kept arguing over stupid things. He cared about her, but he was the one who has the responsability to held the company now.

Kaitlyn heard everything and she saw Maria leaving mad. She couldn't remind who was that man inside even ih his voice sounded familliar. She turned back to the posters and looked at her watch.

"DAMN, Maria !"...Punk said hitting hard in the door.

Kaitlyn looked at the door. She was curious. It was like something pulled her inside. She hesitated but she knocked at the door.

No answer.

She took a deep breath and knocked again.

"What the hell do you-" Punk said while he opened the door. Then he stopped. He was quite surprised by the girl who was in the front of his door. He wanted to apologize for his rude words but he was intrerupted.

"Are you okay? That's what I wanted to ask.. " she said kinda annoyied and considering herself stupid by being worried for a selfish jerk, like she called him in her mind.

"Yes-"

"I noticed that. Since you are yelling like a desperate when someone wants to check if you're okay." she was intimidated by him -it was CM Punk in front of her- but she always has been a tough girl and she always made her way up.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't meant to yell like that. I was just nervous." He politely said, surprised in a good way by being knocked-off by a girl.

"Kaitlyn, we're next ! I'll be waiting for you. You know where to find me " Vickie said when she saw Kaitlyn talking with the WWE Champion and then she left.

"As you heard, Mr. CM Punk.. I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you. And I'm glad that you're okay." she said letting out a little smile on the corner of her lips.

"Thank you... Kaitlyn.." he said with a serious face.

Then she left.

Who was that girl? That was the only question in Punk's head. He smiled looking at her leaving. She simply knocked "The Voice of the Voiceless" off. She cutted his words. Then he walked inside his locker-room trying to get ready and thinking at how to make Maria happy.


	2. She was falling in love

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. IT MEANS A LOT ! HERE IS CHAPTER 2.

* * *

><p>"WHAAT?" Lawler said surprised, with his usual tone. "What is Kaitlyn doing here?"<p>

Kaitlyn came down to the ring and slapped backed down when Vickie was standing down shocked. Then, Kaitlyn asked for a mic.

"If Beth and Nattie are against the bimbos, then I'm against "Excuse me " annoying bitches...So yeah I'm joining their community. Because all of you that trusted me need a prove that I can wrestle and I am better than YOU!" she pointed to Vickie and Kissed Dolph. Dolph hugged her. Vickie started screaming.

"Bye, Vickie !" Dolph said.

"Oh my Godness !" Booker loudly said. "This is a shock !"

"HEY ! This is not fair. Who do you think you are?" Cole said getting up from his chair.

* * *

><p>"That was great, Kaitlyn !" Vickie exclamed. " I loved that promo."<p>

"Thank you, Vickie !" Kaitlyn smiled. Then she got distracted by Punk, who was walking through the hallaway.

"Phil..." Maria said. He stopped, then she saw Maria coming to him. He smiled.

" You have to practice a lot with..." Vickie continued talking and talking.. But Kaitlynwasn't paying attention. Her eyes were fixed on Punk and Maria.

"Look.. I am really sorry for my behaviour.. You are the WWE Champion and you have a lot of responsability... I love you. ! And I wish you good luck !" Maria said , looking at Punk with a feeling of regret in her eyes. She was honest. After all, she still loved him like in the first days.

He hugged her. " .. I love you too.."

"Now I have to go to change my clothes. I'll be watching you. " she winked.

"Go.. ! " he said smiling and looking after her leaving. And then he turned around and noticed Kaitlyn. He saw her earlier with Dolph and Vickie. He went to her.

" How are you, ladies?" Punk said smiling.

"We're good, talking about our new storyline.." Vickie said to Punk. She looked at her watch. It was so late and she had to go to a meeting. "I gotta go.. I'll catch to you later, Kaitlyn.. To drive you home.." Vickie said hugging Kaitlyn. And then she left leaving Punk and Kaitlyn in a awkward silence.

" You are gonna stay here with me all the night? .." she said laughing. "Your match is next."

" I admire your ability to notice things that I completely forget about in some situations." And one thought come across Punk's mind suddenly. "Maria never does that."

" No problem.." she smiled.

" I wanna apologize for my attitude earlier tonight.. I shouldn't have yelled like that at you.. I have a weird personality..." He stopped the sentence, looking at Kaitlyn who wasn't really listening to him, she just looked at him with her head easily to the right, and with a smooth smile on her face. "..sometimes."

" It's okay... And I wanna say.. Good luck, tonight ! " she touched his left arm . He looked at Kaitlyn's arm who was on his hand, and he felt something weird inside. She felt weird and she took her hand off.

" See you later.. " he said smiling and trying to run away from the awkard situation.

" Bye.." Kaitlyn said.. She was falling in love with Phil. She felt it. Even if she never falled in love before. She could feel it now.. It was wonderful. His eyes, his smile, his different way to speak.

* * *

><p>In the divas lockeroom everyone was very nervous. They were watching CM Punk vs John Cena, and they all was yelling for their favorite. Then Kaitlyn noticed someone leaving. Then she went next to Maryse..<p>

"Maryse.. Who left?" she said curious.

" Maria.." Maryse said texting. She didn't paid attention to the match very much.

" But, she is Punk's girlfriend.. She wasn't suppose to see the match?"

Maryse let her phone down and looked at Kaitlyn. " She had things to do, probably. He loves him a lot, for sure, but their relationship is weird. Why?"

" Oh, just .. I wanted to know." Then she turned around to the TV fast.

"1, 2 , 3 ! Alberto del Rio is the new undisputed champion after cashing in on CM Punk !" Michael Cole exclamed.

Kaitlyn look was fixed on Phil, he was holding his arm too much.

"Something must've happened with Punk's arm" Natalya said.

"Oh God !" Layla said.


End file.
